Camp Laguna
by P3ace9797
Summary: What better way to get rid of your kids than to send them off to camp where they will be gone all summer and you won't be bothered by them at all, right? At least that's what Arthur thought his parents were doing to him. All Arthur wants to do is be at home reading by himself not surrounded by teenagers, what he doesn't expect is to end up finding a hidden secrets.
1. prologue

Prologue

* * *

Most camps have their own stories and mysteries behind them, be it some horror story that had been told by a random camper at a bonfire that had simply stuck.

Perhaps even one that was true or based on something that use to use to be. The problem is that once they grow so old it's forgotten what the origin of it was and becomes just that.

A simple story, a myth, or a legend. When something is that old the truth can change.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: This was simply an idea and i want to know if i should proceed with this story or not~**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Welcome to Camp!

* * *

Trees passed along as the bus drove on only getting closer to their destination, the sound of the wind passing and the sound of the bus itself was drowned out by the chatter of teens.

Arthur was not pleased at all. He was 16 for crying out loud he had the right to refuse to go to a camp for his summer, but his parents thought other wise saying he needed to make friends and get some fresh air. He had friends, even if nobody else could see them! He did indeed go outside too, albeit the only reason was to go to the library or to tend to the small garden he had been growing.

Giving out a sigh and leaning his head against the window, he stared out at the passing scenery, the only good thing out of this was that his brothers weren't going to be around, he was pretty sure they were already rummaging through his room back at home.  
"We will be arriving soon to the camp, please make sure you have all your belongings with you and to not leave anything on the  
bus." the bus driver announce.

The chatter only seemed to get louder as some gathered their backpacks and duffle bags. Their real luggage had been sent before hand on a different bus, they were able to carry small packs on the bus.

Arthur had only a simple backpack that contained a book, some snacks, water, and small digital camera his parents gave him to take pictures. Arthur stared off as he watched the camp come into view.

Different buildings were visible along with a large sign at  
the entrance that said, _'Welcome to Camp Laguna'_ it was a large but simple sign that looked handmade but really old judging by how the wood appeared. It seemed that there were already kids there from probably another bus arriving first.

It wasn't long before their bus had parked and they had all filed out, for some it was clear to see they had come here before by the way they greeted the other's that had already been there and the way they greeted what appears to be some of the counselors.

"You're new here right?" A voice seemed to suddenly appear beside him.

Arthur jolted and turned to see another camper with a red and white backpack, a small maple charm hanging off the side. The person wearing it seemed just around his age, blonde, wavy hair fell down just barely reaching the boy's shoulders. Complexion wise he could be as light as Arthur himself and appeared to have somewhat of a pair of blue eyes that even looked like a light shade of purple.

"Sorry, you gave me a bit of a fright, I did not notice you beside me."

The boy sighed, "I have been next to you this whole time, I sat next to you on the bus ride."

Arthur felt a slight blush of embarrassment fill his cheeks, "oh? I'm truly sorry, I must have been deep in thought most of the ride here. Excuse my rudeness." Straightening out he held out his hand, "My name is Arthur, Arthur Kirkland, a pleasure to meet you."

"Matthew Williams, Nice to meet you too Arthur." Matthew shook his hand. "Don't worry about not noticing, it happens a lot. Like I said before you are new here correct?"

Arthur winced a little, "It's quite obvious isn't it?"

Matthew smiled a bit, "I was here last year, I haven't seen you before...but you also look a bit lost. Normally once everyone is gathered they send us off to the mess hall to give an intro and explain certain things."

Not too long after a cheerful voice came through a large pair of speakers that were attached up on a pole, the voice seemed to have a bit of an Italian accent.

"Welcome campers to Camp Laguna! Please follow the counselors, who are wearing red shirts, to the mess hall where we will discuss guidelines and rules. Any and all questions will be answered there, please do not wander off on your own!"

Arthur gave off what seemed to be the a hundredth sigh as he figured this was the official start of a long summer.

* * *

 **Arthur Note: Chapter 1 is a go! Hope it's alright, sort of finished it off late in the night so any errors or mistakes don't be afraid to point them out. I can be pretty much a derp to these things. Also your opinions are greatly appreciated. :3**

 ***Fixed a few minor mistakes that had been bugging me, mainly proper capitalization.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Generic Intro

* * *

All campers followed the counselors to where the mess hall was located. Arthur noticed the posts that had arrows pointing different directions with the name of different locations, most likely so no one would lose their way to the different areas, the camp seemed quite large.

At some point among the crowed Arthur had also lost sight of his new acquaintance Matthew, no doubt they would meet again around some point.

Look at the building, a large sign adorned the top of the double door entrance. It read 'Mess Hall' and the sign appeared pretty new along with the rest of the building. Large windows were wide open letting in the air, everything seemed well crafted.

Once inside it seemed even larger than the outside, on the walls there were a few plaques and relics. Flags of all kinds hung from above, the tables were that you would see in a cafeteria, up front was a stage and currently standing there a cheerful looking man who was most likely the person that had said the announcement before.

Right beside him was a serious looking man with long blonde hair, he looked like the type who wouldn't accept any sort of trouble making. There were a few others up there too in which Arthur assumed would be introduced soon as everyone seemed to start settling down among the seats.

Arthur took his own seat, a few others sat around him but they appeared to have their own friends they were chatting with.

"Alright, settle down!" The scary-looking blonde shouted and the room began to hush. The cheerful one cleared his throat and held a microphone up.

"Ciao! I once again welcome you all, those who are new my name is Julius Romanus Vargas, or just call me Roma for short! I am the head counselor along with my friend Germania."

The blonde haired man now known as Germania gave a nod of acknowledgement, it didn't make him any less frightening.

From then it proceeded on like any sort of welcoming, sometimes Roma derailing from the topic and talking about his grandsons who were also here judging from the waving towards a pair of twins and one of them throwing out profanities towards him.

Arthur was actually starting to zone out a bit, the ride had tired him out some and he wanted nothing more than to go and nap, he only snapped out around the end of it all.

"Your bags have been moved into their respective cabins, it's six to a cabin so we expect to have you all get along. All cabins will have all girls or all boys, there is no boys and girls together. Any issues and you can come talk to me or any of the other counselors."

He motioned the counselors that were spread around the room and up on the stage.

"They also have clipboards with your name and which cabin you belong, if you are unsure where it is located then you can ask or follow those who know the camp already. If not just follow the signs."

It was clear to see that many were already to go and head out to find their cabin so they could be the first ones and claim their sides.

"After that you may all roam around and mingle, a reminder that if you plan to go swim wait for a counselor to be there and not to swim past the boundaries, this camp only has lost one camper in all its 53 years, I rather keep it like that. Now go have fun!"

With that set off Arthur and all the others moved on to find their cabins, Arthur faintly wondering who he was going to spend the rest of the summer with.

* * *

 **Arthur Note: I could add more but I am currently in farm land territory thus sometimes there is no service, this is all i can do. Please review and follow, criticism is also accepted.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Roomies~

* * *

The cabin was pretty generic, it had no special qualities besides a large sign that said above 'Cabin Freedom'. Arthur had to read the sign twice it was exactly what it said, he had been directed here to this cabin by one of the camp counselors and Arthur couldn't imagine whoever was the person that named the thing.

Upon entering there was his bags among a few others, it looked like he was the first one to get there. He picked up his bags and choose a bed at the corner against the back. The cabin seemed to have had a few more new things but the structure and other things appeared to have actually been the original wood when it was first created.

The camp had been around pretty long, if he remembered correctly the Roma had said something about 53 years or such.

Shrugging it off he started to unpack, a chest and small drawer was right next to each bed so Arthur got to work with unpacking. He managed to get only a bit unpacked before he heard a voice from the entrance. "Kon'nichiwa."

For the second time that day Arthur was startled out of his thoughts and looked up to see a boy. He was in sweat pants and wearing a thin sweater over his white shirt. By the way he spoke he was indeed Japanese with black hair and some deep brown eyes. Expression wise, his face was neutral.

"Oh, hello I didn't here you come in, pardon my rudeness. I hope you don't mind I have already picked my side and bed." Arthur got up to shake his hand, the boy hesitated before shaking it.

"It is alright, I do not mine. My name is Kiku Honda." he bowed slightly.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland, a pleasure to meet you. I just wanted to get my unpacking over with, the bus ride was quite exhausting."

Kiku nodded his head, "I understand, it's like that for all the new campers that come here."

Arthur's head tilted slightly, "How do you know I'm new here?" Honestly it's like everyone could see that he was out of place.

"Ah, I've never seen you here before in past years. Don't worry, most of those that have been here in the past years can always tell who is new. It's not something that is noticeable as much,but it's clear you don't seem quite comfortable here either."

Kiku proceeded to retrieve his luggage from the center of the room and choose the bed beside Arthur's.

Arthur was a bit unsure how the other sort of knew what he was thinking about but brushed it off.

"So you've been here before, do all the cabins have ridiculous names like this one?" Arthur moved back to finish unpacking as Kiku beginning organizing his things.

"Yes, as far as what I have gathered, when this camp was created, the first of those to participate and come here were able to name it. They never changed the names of it. All the other cabins have a few odd names, I consider this one of the more..normal and unique names."

Arthur was putting the last of his things away and saw something under his last of his clothes. Pulling it out Arthur immediately put it back with a blush. He knew he shouldn't have left his suitcase unguarded.

Right under his clothes was his old stuffed unicorn he had named Uni when he was younger. He was almost certain his brothers had put her in there as a way to add some more misery to his summer trip.

Arthur looked up to see Kiku was occupied with his things to notice. Acting fast he quickly placed Uni in his chest under a pile of clothes.

"Sorry Uni, you weren't suppose to join me…"

"Did you say something Arthur-san?"

Arthur jolted and quickly spoke, "N-Nothing, just talking to myself, I'm basically done putting my things away."

He finished up the last of his unpacking with a slight redness to his cheeks. Once organizing everything he unpacked his backpack, removing his books and camera from the inside of the bag and set them down on his bed before flopping down as well.

Before he could talk to Kiku more the door flew open suddenly, "Fear not! The awesome Gilbert is here to add a bit more awesome to your unawesome lives! Kesesesese!"

Arthur's first thought was, 'Not another Idiot..' His second thought was, 'oh bloody hell this idiot is going to be my roommate.'

"Hello Gilbert, I didn't think you were allowed back after last year." Kiku was unfazed by the sudden entrance and acknowledged him long enough to do a quick bow with his head before going back to organizing his things.

"Kiku! Mien freund! We get to bunk together this time. For letting me back, well they realized how they couldn't possibly deny this much awesome! Plus Feli help convince Roma who convinced my opa to let me come back."

He grabbed his bags and tossed them to the bed on the opposite side of the room from Arthur and Kiku. He picked the one closest to the door and finally noticed Arthur.

"We also got a newbie here to?"

Arthur bristled slightly, "excuse me! This 'newbie' has a name and it'[s Arthur."

Gilbert waved his hand in a dismissive manner, "yeah, alright eyebrows, i have just deemed you unawesome."

Arthur felt his face heat up, "Eyebrows!?" There was nothing he hated more than being made fun of his eyebrows, it was always the thing people pointed out about him. Before he could began another remark Kiku quickly intercepted.

"Let us not start off badly, we are room mates now and having such conflict in the beginning won't make this fun for anyone."

Arthur relaxed a little and settled back on his bed, "You're right Kiku, even if he is an idiot we have to act mature about this."

Gilbert happily moved over and gave Kiku a good pat on the back. "For you Kiku I will try to be friend's with Eyebrows over there."

Kiku sighed knowing this might not be the end of such conflict. They were all interrupted again by the sound of the door moving open and revealed a dark haired brunette who had a tomato in one hand. He had a sour expression that only seemed to sour more at the sight of Gilbert.

Arthur immediately recognize this as one of the two the Roma had referred to as his grandson during the mess hall gathering.

"Che, great I'm stuck with one of the potato bastards this year. I don't get why Nonno even let you in from what you did last year." He took a large bite of his tomato.

"Aww, You know you were going to miss me Lovi, why can't you like me like Feli." Gilbert moved and poked his cheek, "what's not to love about all this awesome inside me. You should want to stick with me to hope some of it rubs off on you too Lovino."

The newcomer now dubbed Lovino quickly slapped the hand that poked his cheek. "Chigi! Don't touch me potato bastard, I don't want anything from you rubbing off onto me. It's bad enough my brother is starting to smell like you and your brother's potato-ness. At least there are some normal people here."

Lovino, grabbed his bag and chose the bed that was parallel to Arthur's bed on the other side of the cabin that was next to the wall. Under his breath he was grumbling in some sort of language.

Arthur went ignored again and was perfectly fine with that, he was content with laying face down on his pillow and trying to take a nap. He was ignoring the chitter-chatter between Gilbert and Lovino.

The moment of peace wasn't long lived when he heard the cabin door open and a familiar voice drift in, "Bonjour roomies~"

Arthur's head shoot up to stare at the new comer and let out a loud groan. "Oh Bloody hell, not you!"

Arthur Immediately recognized that annoying face and flamboyant long blonde hair. Francis, his classmate who seemed to enjoy flirting saying he needed to spread the love. He absolutely hated the frog and there was no doubt that sleeping in the same room with the Frenchie was going to be even worse than their other hated arguments.

Said Frenchman locked his gaze with the Brit and smiled, "A mon ami, it seems fate has brought us together~"

Gilbert looked between the two, "You know the newbie Fran?"

Francis turned his gaze and smiled more, "Ah, Gil, they let you come back! That's fantastique, as to being acquainted with him, we are classmates and friends."

Arthur gave a small snort, "more like you took it upon yourself to follow me around and annoy the living hell out of me."

Francis dramatically placed a hand over his heart acting hurt, "Oh Arthur, how can you be so cruel to your friend. Here I thought that you would be happy to see me and spend the next of the summer together."

Arthur huffed and used a blanket to cover himself and turn away. "Sod off I'm going to take a nap, and if you dare try something I will break that self proclaimed pretty face of yours."

"See what i have to deal with Gil? He could be so difficult, let's see. I guess I will be sleeping between you and Lovino then." He grabbed the last of the bags and set them on the bed.

Lovino immediately packed his things back up and moved them to the bed next to Kiku that was by the door. "Che, if you think I am going to willingly sleep next to you french bastard then your move of an idiota than Antonio!" He started unpacking once more.

Kiku had finished unpacking and looked around, "I guess this means it will only the 5 of us in the cabin and we have one vacant bed, we might have another person join later on if someone changes cabins."

Arthur grumbled under his voice, "you might end up having 2 vacant beds at this rate." He closed his eyes and started drifting off the sleep.

* * *

 **Arthur's note: Phew, that was a long one. If you are confused on how the beds are pretend you are standing in the doorway facing a room. 3 beds to the left and 3 to the right, staring on the left from the bed closest to the door to the other side you have Lovino, Kiku, then Arthur who is by the wall. On the right from the door to the wall you have Gilbert, Francis, then the empty bed.**

 **Hope you guys liked it, I will try to update every week or two, I'm still at my bros college so the next chapter might take a bit to do.**

 **Please review and follow, criticism or corrections are always welcomed. Sorry if my characters are off.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Premonition

* * *

Arthur would say he had has some pretty weird dreams throughout his life, he had grown use to them.

Some dreams were quite pleasant, others were mysterious but Arthur had always learned that they tend to have some truth later on. He once dreamt of a forest and how a light seemed to guide him around until he was about to exit it that he had woken up.

Later on his family had gone on vacation and he had gotten lost in a forest, it had looked familiar and realized that it was like his dream, subconsciously going along the path the light in his dream had lead him and finding his way out back to his worried family due to the fact he had disappeared for hours.

With an experience like that and more dreams that were like that he of course had believed in magic and the supernatural with not a single doubt.

Always reading books about fairies and mystical beings, spell books and other things.

Of course this meant the other kids would bully him for it and it was the reason why he was sometimes not fond of socializing with others, at least not the kids that were his age.

The moment Arthur had fallen asleep on his bed It was a dark dream it could have easily been mistaken for just one of his dreamless dreams but suddenly the scenery changed.

He could see what appeared to be bubbles that floated up in front of him and a bit of what he assumed was moonlight. It seemed distorted and wavered.

His surroundings were all blurry and not much could be seen besides a few plants and a sandy ground. Looking around it took a while to comprehend where his was until it hit him, he was under water.

Panic seized his heart, Arthur was never fond of the water, his brothers had tossed him into a pond before as a way to teach him to swim, but had miserably failed leading to him being traumatized by the water and lacking the ability to swim.

All the air seemed to leave his body and felt as he was suffocating under the pressure. His body feeling heavy and his mouth opening and closing trying to breath, water was just everywhere and what he had discovered was the surface seemed to be drifting farther.

Hands desperately grasping out towards the surface to no avail his head had turned to look around for anything that could be of use.

Instead his eyes locked with another pair of eyes that seemed to glow through the murkiness along with a smile, the last thing before his world turned dark was the faint sound of a voice that had a echo.

"..Arthur…"

* * *

 **Arthur's Note: Hey guys, sorry for the long delay on things but with school and work I have been pretty busy and have not a lot of time to myself. I know this chapter is kinda short but I hope y'all still like it. Remember to review and to point out anything wrong, i don't mind the criticism or the mistakes point out, I wanna know so I can fix them.**

 **Review and Follow**

 **Thank you~**


End file.
